Only You
by S. Chiba
Summary: ONESHOT HikarixKei go through hikari and takishima's first kiss to their last. Its one of those stories that are hard to summarize. Basically, its a sweet little fluff between Hikari and Kei


wow i haven't been here for a while... anyway this is where i make excuses and say i had school and stuff going on. so technically this is meh second attempt at fluff? since the first one went pretty well (thanx for ur reviews!) i decided to take a stab at another one. i couldn't think of who to write about so i did hikarixkei. oh and xpyrusangelx this fluff thing is all ur fault! XD

disclaimer: im guessing this is where i go on about how i dont own these characters and how the creator of SA was a genius blah blah blah...

* * *

**Kindergarten **

A group of children were gathered around in a circle. They were all sitting cross legged, Indian style on a colorful rug depicting letters of the alphabet. Their faces were lined with awe and childish disgust as they listened to their leader, a cocky young boy tell his tale.

"It was so gross!" the child cried. "And then the boy touched the girl with his lips!"

"Ewwwww!!!!" the children chorused.

"And then they touched faces. My mom said it was called a 'row mantis' kiss." the boy continued his narration. "My dad said it was cheesy, but I didn't see any cheese and I don't think cheese gets faces stuck together."

The kids eww-ed some more before the prospect of recess took their attention from the story. Soon, the boys congregated themselves at the playground, while the girls bonded together over a tea party. All was well until the group of boys started up in a chorus of "dare ya!" followed by a "we double dog dare ya!" In the middle of the ruckus was a little boy around the age of six. He had golden brown hair and big hazel colored eyes.

"I won't!" he protested angrily.

"We dared you!" the leader of the group, the blonde storyteller cried. "If you don't do it, then you're a sissy."

"Takashima is a sissy. Takashima is a sissy." sang the blonde boy.

The thought of being called a girl was to frightening. After a second of thought, Takashima turned around and proceeded to crash the tea party of girls.

"Hikari!" Takashima cried with relief when he saw her.

Hikari was a cute little girl with black hair tied back into pigtails and dark chocolate brown colored eyes.

"What?" she asked.

She was answered with the boyish jeers of "dare ya!" and "sissy!" before she felt something touch her lips. As quickly as the pressure was felt, it disappeared.

"Ewww! Takashima row mantis kiss Hikari!" the girls gasped, amazed.

"COOTIES!!!!" the boys screamed in terror. "Takashima has girl cooties!"

In the midst of the chaos, Hikari stared at Takashima with a puzzled expression on her face. He in turn had a furious red blush on his cheeks.

"You should get a cootie shot." Hikari finally said with five year old seriousness. "Then you won't have cooties."

"But…" Takashima protested, turned off by the thought of the painful ritual of cootie shots. "I like your cooties."

**Middle School**

Hikari sat on a park swing not exactly sure why she felt so down about the situation. It wasn't like she wanted it to happen. Furious with herself, she kicked at the dirt; she was such a fool.

"What's up with that face?" a familiar voice snuck up behind her.

Jumping her seat, Hikari whipped around to greet the more than familiar face that belonged with the voice. Takashima chuckled at the off guard look in his childhood friend. She didn't reply to his question, merely mumbled a hello before scuffing her shoes in the dirt. Intrigued, Takashima sat down in the empty swing next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, determined to get the problem out of her.

Suddenly it all rushed out. Hikari listened in horror as her mouth spilled out every stupid shallow reason for her gray mood.

"Misaki came to school bragging about her stupid boyfriend. And then she started talking about their first kiss. Like it was so special." the girl rushed out. "Then she started on going on about how we were all children and wouldn't understand the 'romance' of a kiss or the 'feeling' of it. Whatever that means. Then she had a party the other day at her house. It was one of those boy/girl parties and she wanted to play Spin the Bottle. But I didn't want to, so she and the others started playing. I left when they started playing. So today in school, all the girls came back to tell me how the party went. Apparently they all went and got themselves their first kisses. So now I'm stuck listening to them gush about the 'magic' of it all." she ranted. "I told them to shut up about it and that its not even that special. They asked me how would I know, since I've never had a first kiss. They have a point, but I wish they'd all just stop talking about it." the girl finally finished.

Takashima stared at her for a moment. He was trying his hardest not to laugh, but miserably failed. It was hard to believe that a girl as strong as Hikari would care about something as trivial as a kiss. Hikari glared at him and contemplated what would happen if she smacked him on the head. Seeing the plotting glint in her eyes, Takashima managed to stifle his laughter enough to speak.

"Stand up." he ordered.

"Why?" Hikari asked, suspicious.

"Just do it."

The girl stood up and Takashima followed suit. Side by side, Hikari noticed the height difference between the them. Takashima was a full head taller than her. When had he gotten so tall?

"Close your eyes." the boy instructed.

Hikari closed her eyes. What the heck was Takashima doing? If he did anything to make her look stupid, he be sorry, she decided as she stood waiting. When it finally happened, her mind had to take a second to catch up. Takashima was kissing her. She could the gentle softness of his lips against her. It was rather magical, she grudgingly admitted to herself. All to soon, Takashima broke apart, leaving her dazed.

"Now, you know what a first kiss is like." he grinned mischievously.

**High School**

"I'm leaving to study overseas." Takashima broke the news to his newfound girlfriend.

"When?" she asked.

"When winter break starts." he replied.

Hikari stared, she could feel herself missing him even though he was standing right next to her. Despite herself she could feel the tears stinging the insides of her eyes. Why now? They had been friends since they were toddlers and now he was leaving; when they had finally realized what they were to one another. It wasn't fair.

"So you're going to finish high school there?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah." he nodded.

She didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything. Inside, she could feel her heart breaking. Already, the stinging had lead to the blurred vision of tears that were sliding down her face.

"Hikari, don't cry." Takashima begged seeing the glistening of moisture on her face.

"I'm not." she lied. "Why would I? Its not like your going to be miles away to a whole different continent. And you'll forget about me."

The last comment was like knife. He couldn't believe that she would really believe he could forget about her. Gently he wiped away the tears in her face. Cupping her chin, he titled her face up until he could see her shining magenta lavender colored eyes. He could read the sadness in her eyes and the fear. The fear that he would forget her. Slowly, he closed the distance between them, until their lips met.

"I'll never forget you." he promised.

**Ten Years Later. . .**

Neither of the two could believe what was happening. Takashima could hardly remember to breathe as he watched his bride come down the alter dressed in white. The filmy veil obscured her pretty face, but Takashima didn't need to see her face to see the beauty. The organ music kept playing as she glided down the aisle with agonizing slowness.

The butterflies in Hikari's stomach hadn't disappeared as she carefully stepped carefully. Knowing her luck, she would find some way to trip and make a fool of herself. However, the thought of impending doom didn't take away from the magic of the event. Taking her eyes off the floor, Hikari shakily took in the rows and rows of guests and then she saw him. He stood at the alter, dressed in his penguin black and white, looking as handsome as ever. Suddenly, she couldn't abide the slow tempo of the march and her father beside her chuckled, feeling her impatience.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the alter and with a proud smile and a kiss, her father gave her away. Takashima slowly raised the veil off of his bride's face. The clergy coughed reminding the two there were ritual to be performed. Blushing, the couple turned as the pastor began the vows.

"I do." Hikari heard herself say when the man turned for her answer.

"And do you…"

"I do." Takashima nodded.

"I now produce you husband and wife." the pastor smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

A loud cheer went up when Takashima bent his head to capture the lips of the woman he knew so well. When they broke away, thunderous applause greeted them as well as several teasing whistles from the younger men in the audience.

"I love you." Takashima whispered, smiling.

* * *

this is where i remind u you review. so go clicky on the review button below and tell meh what you think!

as always thanks for reading :]


End file.
